looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Looney Tunes Show: Behind the Zaniness
The New Looney Tunes Show: Behind the Zaniness is a half-hour special/mockumentary of The New Looney Tunes Show, airing on . It is included as a special bouns on the The New Looney Tunes Show: The Complete 1st Season DVD/Blu-ray. Plot A behind the scenes look at The New Looney Tunes Show. Characters *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Sylvester Junior (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Pepé Le Pew (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Road Runner (voiced by Frank Welker) *Hector the Bulldog (voiced by Frank Welker) *Clyde Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Babbit and Catstello (voiced by Billy West and Jim Cummings, respectively) *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Tina Russo (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Petunia Pig (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Sylvia (voiced by Tara Strong) *Aoogah (voiced by T'Keyah Crystal Keymah) *Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Plucky Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Hamton J. Pig (voiced by Billy West) *Shirley the Loon (voiced by Gail Matthius) *Fifi La Fume (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Furrball (voiced by Frank Welker) *Sweetie (voiced by Candi Milo) *Calamity Coyote (voiced by Frank Welker) *Little Beeper (voiced by Frank Welker) *Gogo Dodo (voiced by Frank Welker) *Elmyra Duff (voiced by Cree Summer) *Montana Max (voiced by Danny Cooksey) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Thaddeus Plotz (voiced by Frank Welker) *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Hello Nurse (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Ralph T. Guard (voiced by Frank Welker) *Pinky and the Brain (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) *Slappy Squirrel (voiced by Sherri Stoner) *Skippy Squirrel (voiced by ) *Rita (voiced by Bernadette Peters) *Runt (voiced by Frank Welker) *Minerva Mink (voiced by ) *Tom Ruegger (voied by himself, guest star) *Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone (voiced by themselves, guest stars) *Sherri Stoner (voiced by herself) *Steven Spielberg (voiced by Frank Welker) *Gabby Goat (cameo, voiced by Tom Kenny, guest star) *The Narrator (voiced by , guest star) Quotes *"After a long search for a network that the specials could stay, I discovered that my hairdresser works at The CW, which is coincidentally half-owned by Warner Bros. Then the specials were broadcasted around later on" - Bugs Bunny. *"Everyone knows that Wile E. Coyote was danger-prone. What the public didn't see was his recovery" - The Narrator. *"(tries to walk, but breaks his legs and cries in pain) This is extremely painful!" - Wile E. Coyote. *"Somehow, Wile E. became addicted to pain killers. It was the only way he could perform the bone-cracking physical comedy that made him a star" - The Narrator. *"I was originally Porky's sidekick back in the late 30s until those knuckleheads at Warner Bros. kicked me out and replaced me with Daffy Duck as his best friend. And I would never forgive them for what they did. Currently, I have a new home at an independent studio and I'm now working as a movie director" - Gabby Goat. *"Me and Catstello tried to capture that Tweety Bird for years. There was one time when we had tried to make him into a bird sandwich. But then the bird....got away" - Babbit. *"I have nothing against Mr. Jones. But sometimes that director portrayed me as a greedy and selfish idiot towards any character of which I have pairings with. An example was the Hunting Trilogy, where I got blasted by Elmer" - Daffy Duck. *"Unfortunately, I heard the Warners bickering and arguing. They also fought over steppin' into each other's lines. Afterwards, they broke up the act and their segments are put into hiatus until we can find a way to get them back together again" - Bugs Bunny. Trivia *The episode's format is a spoof of the show . **VH1 allowed the crew to modify Behind The Music's visual graphics package for use throughout the episode. *This episode takes some similarities with The Simpsons Season 11 episode Behind the Laughter. *First appearance of Gabby Goat since 1937's Crow Trouble. This was also his first appearance in color. The goat was redesigned to look more modern than in his previous appearances. His irritability, short temper was toned down more in this documentary, unlike his previous appearances. Gallery gabby_goat_redesign.png|Gabby Goat. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes Category:Half-hour specials